


Under Pressure

by buckdiaz



Series: Under Pressure [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock Warming, Dom!Eddie, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, Swearing, more tags to be added as I post, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Life takes an interesting turn when Buck’s latest hook up turns out to be his new coworker as well.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Under Pressure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634041
Comments: 48
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

Buck parked his car in the parking lot and grabbed his bag from the trunk before grinning as he pulled up the results of his newest DEXA scan. To say he was happy with the result was an understatement. Spotting Hen and Bobby, he held up his phone. ”I got another DEXA scan! Guess who dropped another half precent?” He asked smugly with a grin. ”What?” Hen asked confused as she and Bobby stared at him. ”DEXA scan, it measures your body fat, it measurers every part of your body” Buck explained showing her the phone. ”Oh yeah, they measure the fat in your brain?” Chimney joked as he walked by and gave Buck a grin. 

”Ahh, see that would be funny but we’re about a week away for the submission for the hot, nice, smoldering men of the LAFD wall calendar to be here and I’m already at my goal weight so it seems like my head is clearly working perfectly” He grinned. ”Do you really need to use the whole title?” Hen asked and gave him a look. ”You could just say idiotic, sexist calendar that further sements the idea that all firefighters are male” Bobby looked amused between the two. ”Hen, come on, it’s for charity” Bobby said to turn the conversation a bit. ”No, Bobby, you too?!” Hen said defeated. ”Why not? They say a man is at his sexiest when he reaches 50” He said pointedly and put his hands in his pockets. ”Is that what they say? They say that?” ”Okay, you’re both wrong” Chimney interrupted. ”See, I think sorority houses all across this great nations are ready for a new asian sex symbol. It’s our time” He said while nodding and taking a bite of his chocolate bar. 

”You know, I think its great, I like that you’re both going for it” Buck said and gave a little smile. ”Ohhhh, cause you don’t think we have a chance?” Bobby asked with a slight smile. ”Whoah, did I say that? No, I mean sure, they are only picking one candidate from each station and” Chimney put his hand up and interrupted. ”Okay, that is a beautiful man” he said and looked over in the gym area of the station. ”Where is the lie? And I like girls” Hen added as she looked over too. Slowly Buck turned around and spotted who they were talking about. Seeing a familiar bare chest, a concentrated face and two muscular arms, Buck swallowed as his throat and mouth got very dry all of the sudden. He knew that beautiful man. He especially knew that body. He felt his hand tighten around his phone.

”Who is that?” Hen asked. ”That’s Eddie Diaz, new requite. Graduated top of his class just last week, guys over at station six were dying to have him but I convinced him to join us” Bobby explained. Buck turned around and tried to remain calm. He gave a tightlipped smile. Chimney grinned at him. ”Ahh, don’t be jealous Buck” Hen and Bobby chuckled. ”He’s an army medic, he’s got a silver star, it’s not like he’s wet behind the ears. Come on, I’ll introduce you to him” Bobby said and started walking over to where Eddie was. Hen and Chimney followed. Putting his phone away, Buck took a deep breath and gripped his bag as he followed them. ”Eddie Diaz this is Hen. Hen, Eddie” They shook hands. ”This is Chimney and this is Buck” Bobby said as he pointed to each of them. ”Hi, nice to meet you” Chimney said and shook his hand. Buck cleared his throat and glanced up at him and could see Eddie recognize him. 

”Its, erm, nice to meet you” Buck said quickly and held out his hand. Eddie took it slowly and gave it a little shake. ”Yeah, you too” The others exchanged a look but got over. ”I’m going to put my stuff away” Buck mumbled and turned around and walked over to his locker. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a breath before opening his locker and took a few things out of his bag before putting it on the shelf. Sighing, he closed the door and turned around, stopping in his tracks as he was face to face with Eddie, Buck stared at him wide eyed before glancing around the room. Bobby and Chimney had left and Hen was grabbing her uniform to go change. ”We should talk, no?” Eddie asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Buck gave a little nod. ”Yeah, sure” He scratched his neck and walked over to a corner of the station where they were slightly hidden and no one was around.

”Soo, your name is not Kyle than” Eddie said with a slight smile. Buck let out a little laugh. ”Emm, no, sorry I just” Buck rambled. ”It’s okay, it’s okay. You wouldn’t be the first to lie about your name on a grindr” Eddie smiled. Buck blushed and leaned against the wall. ”This is weird, like really weird. And awkward” Crossing his arms over his chest, Buck bit his lip. ”I mean what’s the protocol for things like this? When the guy you’ve hooked up with twice turns out to be your new coworker?” Buck asked stressed. ”They don’t even, they don’t know about.. me. and guys” he added and looked way. Eddie kept his hands in his pockets. 

”I won’t tell them. It’s not my place. We can just ignore it and get on with our work. Get to know each other as coworkers, be friends” Eddie suggested. Buck sighed and dropped his head. ”Sure” He replied and gave Eddie a small smile before walking away. His mind was racing as he headed up the stairs to get himself a cup of coffee. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to forget it all and move on. Looking up as the bell went off, he took a quick sip of his coffee before putting the cup down, feeling slightly guilty over the joy of being distracted by a call so he could focus on other things.

—

As soon as their shift was over, Buck had rushed out of the firehouse and hopped in his jeep and taken off. He’d managed to avoid Eddie for most of the day and remain professional as they had ended up with a lot of calls. Driving home, Buck was glad he had a day off tomorrow and had extra time to try and get his head together and most importantly stay away from Eddie. It was just his luck. He was finally coming around to openly dating guys, and dating guys whilst being honest about what he wanted. Buck turned up the radio to drown out his thoughts.

Walking into his apartment, he threw his keys onto the table and dropped his bag on the floor before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and took a huge swig before leaning on the counter. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and bit his lip when he saw it was a message from Eddie. Putting his phone down on the counter, Buck finished his beer in three more large swigs before grabbing another and heading to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes so he could shower. Staring at the bed, he gripped the beer bottle tighter as images of him and Eddie flashed through his mind. Images of what they had done on the bed. Walking over slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

_”Good boy, look so pretty on your knees for me” Eddie praised as he ran his fingers through Buck’s hair. Buck moaned and pushed into the hand that was petting him. ”You ready for your reward, Kyle?” Eddie asked as he slowly started opening his belt and his jeans. Buck nodded. ”Yes, Sir” he stated excited and licked his lips. Eddie smirked as he pulled his hard cock out from his jeans and boxers, stroking it slowly. Buck put his hands on Eddie’s thighs and whimpered, looking between the cock and Eddie’s face. Eddie gathered some precum on his finger before rubbing it over Buck’s lips. Buck quickly opened his mouth and sucked the finger in and closed his eyes as he tasted Eddie. ”Go on” Eddie said as he pulled his finger out. Moaning, Buck grabbed Eddie and started licking and sucking on the head._

Buck groaned and fell back on the bed as he put a hand over his eyes. How was he supposed to work along side the super sexy dom he’d been texting and hooked up with and not get distracted and not want him every second of the day. He actually really liked him and had planned on telling him who he really was. Getting off the bed, Buck chugged his beer put the empty bottles in the sink, grabbed his phone and texted Eddie. ”You free to talk? I don’t know what to think or do here. I’m freaking out” He quickly typed and sent it before he changed his mind. Pacing back and forth, he bit on his nails as he waited for some sort of response. ”I’ll be there in 20. Ok?” Eddie’s text read. Buck stared at the message before just texting ”yeah” back. Locking his phone, he threw it back on the counter.

What seemed like hours later, Buck heard a knock on the door, he stopped pacing back and forth for a while so he could open the door before he went back to walking the same route he had earlier. ”I’m freaking out, I don’t know what to do here. I mean what do we do? Do we stop, do we keep going? Are we casual? Together? Dating?” Buck rambled as he walked back and forth. Eddie sighed and closed the door behind him and hung his jacket up before standing in front of Buck and put his hands on his shoulders. ”Why don’t we sit down?” He suggested and nodded towards the couch. Buck nodded and sat down. 

”I need another beer, do you want a beer?” Buck asked quickly and went to stand up. ”No thank you, and if we’re really going to talk I’d prefer if you didn’t either please” Eddie said as he sat down next to him. Buck cleared his throat. ”Sure” He sat back down again. ”Buck, I know the situation right now isn’t exactly ideal, planned or normal. We haven’t really talked about jobs and our lives regarding all of this” Eddie started. ”Maybe we would have down the line and maybe we wouldn’t have but we are here in this situation now and we have some decisions to make” he continued. Buck glanced at him.

”I was going to tell you, you know. About my name being Buck, well Evan but nobody really calls me that unless their like mad at me or something” Buck told him before scratching his neck. Eddie smiled. ”Yeah? I’m glad” He replied. ”I know we never discussed what we are doing or what we want the result of this to be but I think we have to now” Buck sighed. ”It was fine when I didn’t really see as anything but that person, a sex partner or whatever but I don’t know how to separate your roles now. Does that make sense?” Buck asked cautiously. ”It does. It was a big shock seeing you at the station this morning” Eddie smiled. ”Yeah it was, I thought I was going to have a heart attack a few seconds there” Buck chuckled. ”And for another half second I considered the possibility that it was all a weird sex dream and we were going to do it in the station or something” Buck leaned back against the couch. ”But this isn’t some weird long realistic dream is it?” he asked and looked at Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head and smiled. ”No, it’s not, Buck” Eddie sat up a bit but kept looking at Buck. ”I need to know how you’re feeling. I mean we have plans to meet up this weekend originally. I totally understand if you want to cancel, we don’t have to ever talk about what’s happened in the past ever again and just move forwards as if we just met each other today” Eddie said. Buck bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. ”You need to talk to me, Buck. What to you want?” Eddie asked. Buck took a deep breath before turning his head and looking at him. ”I don’t want to cancel” he whispered and focused his gaze on his own knee as it was too nerve-racking to keep looking at Eddie. ”I don’t want to cancel either but” Buck turned to look at him. ”If we are going to move forwards with this and work together there are things you need to know about me that might change your mind that we should talk about first” Buck frowned.

”What things?” He asked and looked at him curious. Eddie looked at him back. ”I have a son. He’s seven. His mother and I share custody” Buck opened and closed his mouth a few times. ”What’s his name?” Buck asked with a little smile after a few seconds. Eddie smiled back and grabbed his phone. ”Christopher” He said proudly and showed him a picture.

—

Buck wiped his mouth with a napkin before groaning as he fell back against the seat of the couch and rubbed his stomach. ”I’m so full” He complained. Eddie chuckled. ”Next time maybe skip a slice?” he suggested. ”No, its worth it, it was so good” Buck closed his eyes and hummed. Eddie wiped his hands on a napkin. ”I should go” he said and stood up. ”Wait what?” Buck asked confused and looked up at him confused. ”Why?” he asked and stood up too. ”Because you are being very inviting right now but I need you to be sure about your decision and feelings about us taking this forward, so I’m going to leave before I can't resist you anymore and end up doing something we might regret” Eddie explained. Buck blushed and followed him as he walked to the hallway. 

”I won’t regret anything” he said and grabbed Eddie’s arm. Eddie smiled and put his hands on either side of Buck’s face. ”I don’t think I would either but just to be safe I’m going to go. We can text and call and we’ll see each other at work in two days” Eddie gave Buck a smile. ”Deal?” Buck nodded and smiled back. ”Deal” he replied. ”Can I have a good bye kiss at least?” he asked as he looked at Eddie. Eddie chuckled before nodding. ”Since you asked so nicely” Buck grinned and grabbed onto Eddie’s shirt as he leaned in. Closing his eyes, he moaned quietly and felt a rush through his body as Eddie tightened his grip on him. Leaning close, Buck whimpered as Eddie broke the kiss. ”I gotta go” Eddie whispered. ”No, stay” Buck whimpered again and pulled on his shirt, trying to pull him close again. 

”None of that, baby. Be a good boy now, I’ll text you when I get home safe and we’ll talk later okay?” Eddie said as he grabbed Buck’s hand and loosened them from his shirt. Buck nodded as he sighed. ”Yes, Sir” he whispered and wrapped his arms around himself. Eddie smiled. ”Good bye, Buck, I’ll see you later” He said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ”Bye, Eddie” Buck said and watched him open the door and walk out. He kept watching him leave till he was in the lift and was out of sight. Buck closed the door and locked it. Resting his forehead against the door, he shook his head and tried to not smile too much. He was totally fucked and he didn’t really mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first hook up between Eddie and Kyle aka Buck. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, they mean so much and really inspire me to keep this story going! x

Buck looked up at the building he had parked in front of. Checking his phone and the gps once more that he had the right place, Buck looked at himself in the rearview mirror and made sure his hair looked good. Stroking over his t-shirt and jeans, he took a deep breath, exited the car and locked it. Looking at the house it seemed fairly normal. He couldn’t help but feel like everyone in the neighboring houses was looking out their windows and knew exactly why he was here. 

Pocketing his phone, Buck walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans to try and not make them so clammy. Looking up as the door opened, Buck let his eyes look the man at the door up and down. ”Hi, Kyle right? I’m Eddie” The handsome man said as he held his hand out. Buck smiled and took his hand. ”Hi” He said simply and realized he probably should let go off Eddie’s hand. ”Come on in” Eddie chuckled and stepped aside. Buck walked in as he started wringing his hands together. ”It’s a nice place” Buck said to make conversation even though he wasn’t really looking around, too busy trying to not have a heart attack. 

”First time?” Eddie asked and gave him a little smile. God, he was so hot Buck thought to himself. ”No! Well yes, sort of” Buck grimaced. ”First time planning. And being sober” he said and cleared his throat. ”Kyle, it’s okay. We won’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with” Eddie told him and walked closer. Buck nodded. ”Can I kiss you?” Eddie asked. Buck nodded quickly, blushing as he watched Eddie get closer and closer. His gaze found Eddie’s lips and he kept looking at them until he no longer could. Buck’s eyes fluttered close as their lips met. 

Grabbing on to Eddie’s jumper, Buck let out a little whimper as Eddie put his hands on either side of Buck’s head and kissed him deeply. ”Do you remember what we discussed?” Eddie asked as he pulled back. Buck nodded and tightened his hold on Eddie’s jumper. ”Verbal response please” Eddie said and tilted Buck’s head up. Buck took a shaky breath. ”Yes. I remember. Sir” Buck replied quietly. Eddie smiled and stroked Buck’s cheek gently. ”Good boy” Eddie praised and Buck bit his lip to hide his moan at the words and the affect they had on him. As he heard Eddie chuckle slightly, he figured he hadn’t hid it that well. 

”What’s the colors and what do they mean?” Eddie asked, looking at him serious. ”Green is good, yellow is slow down and red is stop, Sir” Buck told him, keeping his gaze, wanting him to know he was totally up for this. ”I’ll ask you at different times what your color is but if they change you have to tell me right away. Don’t wait for me to ask” Eddie told him sternly. ”I promise” Buck told him. Eddie grinned before he started kissing Buck deeply again, this time slipping his hands down and grabbing the bottom of Buck’s t-shirt and took it off, letting it fall to the floor. ”Bedroom is this way” Eddie said and kissed him once more before grabbing his hand and leading the way. Buck very openly stared at Eddie’s body as they walked in.

Buck watched him sit down on the bed. ”Undress for me, Kyle” He ordered and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. Buck moaned at the sight and quickly moved his hands to open his belt, jeans and push them down. Stepping out of them he blushed as his hard cock bounced up to his stomach. ”You’re a very pretty boy” Eddie complimented him as he stood up, walked over to Buck and started running his hand over Buck’s chest. ”Thank you, Sir” Buck moaned. 

Gasping as Eddie walked behind him and landed a hard smack to his bum, Buck felt a rush of blood head straight to his cock and moaned. ”I think you should change your maybe on the spanking kink to a definite yes, pretty boy” Eddie chuckled before giving him another hard smack. Buck reached back and rubbed his bum. ”None of that” Eddie took a hold of Buck’s hands, led him over to the bed and instructed him to lie down on his belly. ”What’s your color, Kyle?” Eddie asked as he rubbed Buck’s asscheeks. ”Green, Sir” Buck replied as he grasped onto the bedsheets. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Buck bit his lip and moaned quietly as Eddie smacked his ass twice. ”I want to hear you, baby. I got a nice ring gag for you if you don’t stop biting your lip and hiding those delicious moans from me” Eddie teased before giving him another smack. Buck squirmed on the bed and licked his lips. ”Sorry, Sir” he moaned. Eddie smirked and brought his hand down fast and hard five times on each asscheek. Buck moaned and gasped under the confusing delicious pain. ”Please, Sir, please” Buck begged and pressed his hips down into the mattress to get some friction on his cock. 

Eddie got off the bed, quickly took his jumper off before flipping Buck onto his back. ”Color?” He asked as he looked down at Buck flushed face. ”So fucking green, Sir. Fuck” Buck moaned and stroked his hands down his chest and was nearly at his cock when Eddie grabbed his hands. ”Nu uh, good boys don’t touch themselves without permission do they?” Eddie asked and dropped Buck’s hand onto the bed. ”No, Sir” Buck whimpered. He looked up at Eddie with wide desperate eyes. ”Can I touch myself Sir?” He asked nicely. Eddie smiled softly before shaking his head. ”No” he replied. Buck whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Hs whole body was itching with desire to just touch himself. 

Smirking, Eddie used Buck being distracted to put on hand on his cock before grasping his balls with the other, squeezing gently. ”Oh fuck!” Buck moaned and thrust his hips into Eddie’s grip. Buck couldn’t believe he was so far gone already. ”Sir, please” he begged as Eddie kept his grip on his balls but used his other hand to push Buck’s hips down. ”Squirmy little thing aren’t you?” Eddie chuckled as he moved to straddle Buck’s hips. Buck put his hands on Eddie’s chest and pulled him down for a kiss. Eddie kissed him back eagerly, having put one arm on each side of Buck’s head. 

”Can I mark you?” Eddie asked as he started moving his kisses down Buck’ neck. ”Oh god, yes” Buck moaned and turned his head to the side to give Eddie better access. Digging his fingers into Eddie’s back, he moaned and whimpered as Eddie first licked a spot on his neck before he properly started to kiss, suck and bite at the area. Buck reached up and pressed on the spot when Eddie pulled back. ”Fuck” he moaned. ”Thank you for marking me, Sir” Buck said as he moved his hands down to start unbuckling Eddie’s belt. ”Go on, that’s a good boy” Eddie watched the man flush and lick his lips as he pulled his cock out. ”Can I taste it, Sir? Please?” Buck asked and looked up at him. He’d thought he’d been very good in just pulling the cock out and not touching it further without permission. He really wanted to be a good boy for this stupidly handsome man. 

Eddie got off Buck and started to take his jeans and briefs off. Buck sat up and watched him hungrily. Eddie pulled him in for a kiss before letting him go and getting on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. He loosely wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it slowly. Buck got on his knees between Eddie’s legs, his fingers twitching against his thighs as he watched. ”Sir! Please!” he begged and moved closer, resting his hands on Eddie’s thighs and holding his as close to Eddie’s cock as he could without actually touching it. 

”Open your mouth” Eddie ordered as he continued to stroke his own cock. Buck moaned and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. With his left hand, Eddie grabbed a hold of Buck’s hair before stroking his cock a few more times before smacking his cock against Buck’s tongue. Buck whimpered and tried to move closer but Eddie just tightened his hold on Buck’s hair and held him in place. ”Nu uh, don’t be naughty now” Eddie said sternly and let go of his cock to deliver a light slap to Buck’s cheek and pushed Buck’s head down so it rested against his thigh. Whining and whimpering, Buck pressed his face into Eddie’s thigh. ”I asked nicely!” he protested as he looked at Eddie’s hard cock. It was right there, he could smell it and he just wanted to taste it so bad. 

”Calm down, I don’t reward brats and naughty boys just good boys. Are you naughty or good?” Eddie asked. ”I’m a good boy, Sir, promise” Buck felt mortified to feel his eyes stinging at the question and he blinked quickly to get rid of the sensation. ”Good, let’s try again. Sit up, mouth open” Eddie said and loosened his grip on Buck’s hair so he could move but still keeping it there. Buck wiped his eyes quickly and opened his mouth as he moved back into position, staring at Eddie’s cock. 

”I’m going to put my cock on your tongue, you’re going to close your mouth around the head and keep it there. Do not suck or lick, understand?” Buck glanced up at him and nodded. Eddie started stroking his cock again before guiding Buck’s head forward and bit and holding his cock so it rested against Buck’s tongue. Slowly closing his mouth around the cock head, Buck looked Eddie in the eyes to make sure he was being good and Eddie gave him a smile in return. ”Good boy!” Eddie praised him and took his hand off Buck’s head. Buck was certain that Eddie kept his like this for at least half an hour before he was told to actually move, that was certainly how it seemed at least. ”Go on, taste away” Eddie smirked. Buck moaned and closed his eyes as he swallowed the build up of salvia in his mouth before licking at the head and sucking on it. 

Pulling off, Buck licked the length of Eddie’s cock and buried his nose between the cock and Eddie’s balls as he licked and kissed at the skin. He could hear Eddie moaning and felt him bucking his hips up every now and then and Buck sweared he’d never been this hard in his life and was slightly concerned if he’d end up coming untouched, embarrassing himself in front of this god like man. Pushing those thoughts away, he took a deep breath before he took the cock in his mouth again and slowly eased it down his throat as far as he could. He managed a good amount of the first try and as he pulled back to take a few more deep breaths, he opened his eyes and looked up at Eddie who was watching him intently as he relaxed his throat and swallowed him once again, taking a bit more this time. Eddie bit his lip as he moaned and moved his hands onto Buck’s head and moved him up and down a few times. ”Fucking shit” Eddie moaned as he pushed Buck down a little too far and Buck ended up gagging on him. Pulling Buck off him, Eddie moved so he could crash their lips together and kiss him deeply. 

”I want your ass now, baby” He said against Buck’s lips before moving so he could push Buck onto his back and he could kneel between his legs. Buck spread his legs as much as he could and panted as he watched Eddie reach for a bottle of lube and a condom. Groaning, Buck felt his cock twitch. Putting a hand over his eyes, he took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. ”Hey, colour?” Eddie asked urgently and leaned over him. ”Kyle!” he added and grasped Buck’s arm when he didn’t respond right away. ”Green okay? But it’s too fucking green, I” Buck groaned in embarrassment. ”I’m about to fucking bust just watching you put the fucking condom on” he whined and put his other hand over his face too. 

”Awww, baby, you’re the cutest litte good boy ever” Eddie chuckled and pressed a kiss to Buck’s chest. ”Can I try something?” He asked. ”Yeah. Yes, Sir” Buck said quietly. Eddie smirked and moved his hands further down. Gripping just under Buck’s cock head with one hand and grabbing his balls with the other, he started squeezing with just a little force. ”This should help you calm down a bit” Eddie said and held his grip a few more seconds before leting go. Buck let out a breath and slowly removed his hands. ”Thank you, Sir” He said as he looked up at Buck. ”You’re welcome” he smirked back as he popped the condom open and started rolling it on. Grabbing the lube, he poured some in his hands before working it up and down his cock. 

”Grab your legs and pull them up, baby” Eddie said as he poured some more lube onto his fingers. Buck quickly did as told and was more thankful than ever that Eddie had worked his magic to calm his cock down or he’d be done for right now. ”Oh god” Buck moaned as Eddie teased a finger over his hole. Feeling him starting to push in gently, Buck closed his eyes again and tried to relax as much as he could to make it easier. 

”More, please, Sir, please” Buck moaned as Eddie had fully pushed his first finger in and out a few times successfully. Eddie obliged and started pushing in his second finger. Buck could feel the burn a bit more on this one and fuck it was good. ”Fuck” he moaned. His hands slipped and his legs fell down but Eddie caught one of them and kept it bent a bit. Pushing his fingers in all the way, Eddie pumped them back and forth, loving the moans it was drawing out of Buck. ”Shit, Sir, I need you, I’m ready, please I want your cock, Sir” Buck rambled as he squeezed his ass around Eddie’s fingers. 

Eddie pulled his fingers out slowly before grasping his cock and lining it up with Buck’s hole. Slowly Eddie pushed his cock in and once he was fully in, he dropped Buck’s legs and moved his hands so he had them by his chest. Buck wrapped his legs around Eddie and let out a long moan as Eddie leaned down and gently bit on one of his nipples as he started to slowly pull out a bit. Scratching at Eddie’s back to get a good grip, Buck squeezed his unit nipple hard just before Eddie thrust all the way again. Letting out a little scream, Buck put his hands against the headboard to steady himself as he whimpered. ”Sir” he whined and gasped as Eddie did another hard thrust in again. ”You like that, baby? Feeling my cock inside you?” Eddie asked as he moaned, gripped Buck’s hips and started to thrust in and out in a steady but forceful rhythm. ”Yes sir! I love it, love your cock, Sir” Buck moaned in reply and looked up at the beast that was fucking him. 

”Sir, please can I cum? I can’t, I need to cum” Buck asked, his hands twitching on the bedsheets as he looked up at Eddie. Eddie continued to thrust in and out of him as he smirked. ”You been a good boy?” He asked. Buck nodded quickly. ”Yes, sir” Good boy” he whined. ”Yeah, I think so too” Eddie replied with a grin as he moved one hand from Buck’s hip to his cock instead and started stroking him off quickly. Buck screamed and arched his back. ”Fuck!” he moaned as it only took a few seconds before he was shooting his load over his own chest. Eddie let go off his cock and grabbed his cock again, starting to really thrust in and out hard and fast as he chased his own orgasm. ”Fuck, oh god” he moaned as thrust in deep and stayed there as he cummed. Panting as he did a few small thrust, he slowly pulled out, took his condom off and tied it off before letting it fall to the floor. 

Breathing heavily, Buck watched hazily as Eddie pulled off the condom and laid down next to him. Buck felt something soft and comfy cover him and when Eddie whispered for him to lie his head on his chest, Buck didn’t waste anytime in doing as told. ”You did so good, so fucking good” Eddie praised him as he stroked his back, pulling the covers more over them. ”Thank you, Sir” Buck whispered as he let his eyes close, he was just going to rest them for a bit. 

— 

Waking up slowly, Buck opened his eyes to look around the dimly lit bedroom and smiled as he felt Eddie’s chest moving up and down underneath his head. Moving around a bit, he glanced up at Eddie’s face before putting his face down again and taking a deep breath through his nose to try and forever remember the way he smelled. Looking at his watch, he groaned quietly. ”Fuck” he whispered and slowly tried to turn over so he could get out of bed. ”Mmm, you okay?” Eddie asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes before looking at him. Buck nodded and grabbed his briefs. ”Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. I have work in the morning so I should really go” Buck said quietly and finished pulling on his underwear before grabbing his jeans. ”I had a really good time” he added and felt a little heat in his cheeks. Eddie grinned. ”Yeah. Me too” he replied. Eddie sat up and ruffled his hair before getting up and getting his own briefs on. ”Let me walk you out” he smiled. Buck smiled back and looked around for his t-shirt as he buttoned up his jeans and closed his belt. ”If you’re looking for your shirt its in the living room” Eddie told him with a smirk. 

Buck chuckled. ”Right” Eddie led the way into the living room and picked it up from the floor before handing it over. ”Can I text you later?” Buck asked and glanced up at Eddie before fumbling as he put his shirt on. ”I’d like that a lot” Eddie replied. Following Eddie to the front door, Buck made sure he had his keys, wallet and phone still in his pockets before clearing his throat. ”I hope we can do this again” Eddie said and opened the door for Buck. Buck smiled and nodded. ”Me too” he replied. Biting his lip, he hesitated for a second before leaning in and pressing a little kiss on to Eddie’s cheek. ”Thank you for tonight, Sir” he whispered before pulling back and heading to his car before Eddie could reply. Blushing hard once he was inside the car, he forced himself to take a deep breath and start his car before driving away. He looked up as he passed the house and saw Eddie give him a smile and a wave. Buck grinned and turned on the radio to blast some music. That had been the best sex he’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week after Eddie shows up at the firehouse and starts a panic for Buck.

Sitting in his parked car outside the firehouse, Buck smiled as he texted Eddie. ”You still coming over?” He texted and started his engine. ”Yeah, be there soon. Pick us up some food? Starving” Eddie texted back. Buck grinned and started driving to his favorite Chinese place that had take away. 

Unlocking the front door, Buck smiled as he saw a bottle of wine and a glass on the counter. Eddie was here already. Putting the food in the living room, he grinned wider as he heard the shower going. Taking off his jumper, he started walking to the bathroom, undressing as he went. Sneaking into the bathroom, he checked his hair looked good before grasping the shower curtain. ”I didn’t thi..” Buck said as he opened the curtain before screaming. ”Maddie?!” 

Maddie screamed as well and grabbed the shower curtain and covered her body with it. ”Jesus, Buck, don’t you knock?” Maddie asked shocked and looked at him before grimacing and looking at the wall. Buck blushed and grabbed a towel that was nearby and covered himself. ”Me?! What the hell are you even doing here?” Buck asked shocked. ”Well I was in town and wanted to see my little brother!” Maddie replied and tightened her hold on the shower curtain. ”Well.. you did” Buck shrugged and grimaced. ”Yeah” Maddie said and gave him a look. They both stared at each other for like two seconds. ”I should go, I’m gonna, yep” Buck said and held on to the towel as he walked out of the bathroom. 

”Oh my god” he muttered and started picking his clothes back up and getting dressed again. Looking up as there was knocking on the front door, Buck groaned again and hurried to close his belt and pull his jumper back on. ”Eddie!” Buck said cheerily. ”So something came up and” Buck started. ”Buck! You took my towel!” Maddie shouted from the bathroom. Eddie crossed his hands over his chest and looked at Buck. ”It’s not what it sounds like, hold on” Buck grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. ”Please don’t go until I’ve explained” Buck said, looking at him desperately before grabbing the towel off the counter and putting his hand over his eyes as he opened the bathroom door again and held his hand out for Maddie to grab the towel. 

Closing the door behind him again, Buck ran back to Eddie. ”Okay, listen, so here’s what happened! I came home, saw a bottle of wine and the glass on the counter, thought you were here already, put the food away, heard the shower, got undressed to join you and it wasn’t you. It was my sister, we screamed, we freaked out, I came back out, got dressed and then you knocked and… are you laughing?” Buck rambled before asking Eddie and looked at him somewhat offended. 

Eddie cleared his throat. ”What? No” He chuckled. ”Maybe a little. Did you really walk in on your sister in the shower?” He asked and laughed. ”Eddie, I’m traumatized for life and you’re laughing” Buck pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Eddie laughed and walked over to Buck and wrapped his arms around him. ”I’m sorry I laughed but it’s a little funny” he said and pulled back. ”I’m guessing you didn’t know she was coming here?” Eddie asked and leaned against the counter. ”Well clearly!” Buck huffed before shaking his head. ”No. We haven’t really talked in like three years” he continued and glanced towards the bathroom to make sure Maddie was out yet. ”It’s complicated” Buck frowned, looking at the floor. 

Eddie nodded. ”It sounds like you guys have a lot to talk about so I’m going to head out. Call me later?” He asked. ”No, you don’t have to go!” Buck protested. ”I got food from that Chinese place. And your favorite dish” Eddie smiled. ”You’re very sweet, baby, thank you but you two should talk. At least 60% of what I had hoped to talk or do with you would be highly inappropriate to do with your sister here anyway so” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s cheek. ”I’ll see you later” Eddie smiled at Buck’s disappointed face. ”I’ll get your food before you go” he sighed and headed to the living room. 

Smiling as he watched him go, Eddie stood up straighter as he heard the bathroom door open and watched as brunette woman came out. He raised his hand and gave a little wave as she approached. ”Hi, I’m Eddie. I work with your brother” He said, introducing himself. ”Hi, I’m Maddie, Buck’s sister. It’s nice to meet you” Maddie smiled and they both turned to look at Buck as he came into the kitchen. He handed over the boxes of food to Eddie. ”Okay, thanks for this. I’ll just be going than” Eddie said and gave them both a smile before turning around. ”Bye, drive safe. I’ll call you later” Buck called after him before he closed the front door. 

”So, think there’s any way we’re ever going to unsee that?” Buck asked as he reached for the kettle to boil up some water for some tea. Maddie chuckled. ”Oh come on, I used to give you baths” she replied. ”Yeah, when I was two!” Buck protested. ”How did you even get in here?” he asked and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and put them on the counter. ”I told the building manager I was your sister” Maddie explained and sat down on one of the chairs. ”Having boobs didn’t hurt” she added. Buck shot her a look before putting the box of tea bags on the table. ”So how’s Doug?” Buck asked quietly as he looked at her. 

Maddie sighed and looked through the tea bags before finding one she wanted. ”I don’t know, I don’t care” Maddie said as she opened the bag and put it in her cup. ”You left him?” Buck asked surprised. ”Yeah. Finally. Everyone was right about him” she replied. Buck grabbed the kettle as the water started boiling and filled up Maddie’s cup before filling up his own. ”No one really knows I left, so please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want word getting around I’m here” Maddie explained. ”Not an amicable split then?” Maddie just looked at him. ”I’m just laying low for awhile” she shrugged. Buck didn’t really know what to say to that. ”So, what happened to you? This place is nice. It’s clean and you have proper porcelain cups” Maddie asked and held up her cup to make a point. Buck chuckled and started explaining. 

—

Waking up the next morning, Buck groaned as he rose from the sofa and stretched out. Seeing a note on the coffee table he picked it up and read it. ”Gone out to be a tourist. Back later. M” Buck yawned and put the note in the kitchen as he grabbed his phone. Dialing Eddie, he rubbed his eyes and waited for him to pick up. 

”Hello?” Eddie answered the phone. ”Hi, it’s me, can I come over?” Buck asked and checked if there was any coffee in the pot. ”Yeah, is everything okay with you and your sister?” He asked. Buck nodded. ”Yeah. We talked. She says she’s only staying for a few days but I don’t know. She’s gone out to be a tourist apparently so I want to see you” Buck sighed and put his shoes on. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he headed out the door. ”Okay, I’ll see you soon than” Eddie replied. Buck smiled as he hung up the phone and took the lift down to the parking garage. 

—

Knocking on the door at Eddie’s place, Buck grinned as he opened the door. ”Hi” he greeted him and stepped into the apartment. When Eddie closed the door behind him, Buck wrapped him up in a hug and sighed happily as Eddie hugged him back. ”First off, it’s really weird being here knowing what we did last time I came over” Buck said as he pulled back. Eddie laughed and led him into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. ”What about me coming to your place?” Eddie asked. ”Don’t be logical, it makes my brain hurt” Buck joked as he stared at Eddie’s bedroom door. 

”Buck? Whats going on in there?” Eddie asked and tapped gently on Buck’s head. Sighing, Buck turned his head to look at him. ”Too much” he started with a grim smile. ”Trying to act normal at work, figuring out how to act around you, think about you. And now Maddie is here. And I think she’s in trouble. Her husband isn’t a kind man I guess you could say” Buck scratched his neck. Eddie moved closer and opened his arms in invitation. Buck hesitated for a second before getting close and cuddling up to Eddie. 

”I’m sorry for everything that’s going on with your sister. I suppose all you can do is let her know that you are here for her and that the whole firehouse is behind you. Neither of you are alone. There’s strength in numbers. When she’s ready” Eddie said softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Buck’s back. ”Now when it comes to work, I can’t decide that for you. However, I would like to take you out on a date” Eddie said. Buck pulled back and looked up at him. ”Really?” He asked with a little smile and a slight blush. ”Yes, really” Eddie teased back. ”I should tell you that on my last date I nearly died and Abby had to do an emergency tracheotomy on me. In the restaurant. On the floor. In front of everyone” Buck sighed. 

Eddie looked at him shocked. ”How? What? I swear to god I’m going to wrap you up in bubblewrap and spoon feed you liquids only so you’re safe” Eddie said amused and pulled him back in for more cuddles. ”I only told you so you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m a bit accident prone” Buck chuckled. ”You sure you want to go on a date with me?” Buck half joked. Eddie smiled and put his hand on Buck’s head to tilt his head up. ”I am” he said confidently before leaning in and giving him a little kiss. 

”Now tell me how you ended up with an emergency tracheotomy so I know what danger signs to look for” Eddie smiled. ”Well, I was eating bread” Buck said slowly. ”And then I choked” he finished with a shrug. ”Okay so soup place for our first date. Maybe we can work up to eating solids on the second or third date” Eddie chuckled. ”You suck!” Buck groaned and poked Eddie in the chest. ”Now see I remember you sucking” Eddie whispered into Buck’s ear. ”Did such a good job too” Buck promptly melted on the spot. 

”Eddie!” Buck groaned. ”You can’t say things like that” he pouted and put his arms over his chest as he pulled away. ”Aww, why not? What if I want to talk about how good your lips felt around my dick? Coming down your throat, listening to all those precious little sounds you made?” Eddie teased and put his hand on Buck’s crotch. Buck shuddered and gripped Eddie’s hand. ”I think you love me telling you how much of a good boy you are. Did you know how hard I’d get when we’d be texting? How I would jerk off to the pictures of your lips, your cock and ass?” Buck whimpered as his cock twitched in his pants and he gave Eddie’s hand a squeeze and tried to move it. ”Yeah, you like it” Eddie smirked before leaning in and kissing him firmly whilst he worked on unzipping Buck’s pants. 

”Lift your ass up” Eddie said as he broke the kiss. Buck quickly obliged and Eddie dragged down Buck’s pants enough so his dick was free. Eddie ran his thumb over Buck’s cock head before bringing his hand up, he stroked his index and middle finger over Buck’s lips before easing them in. ”Get them nice and wet for me” he said, moving them in and out. Buck moaned and kept eye contact with Eddie as he sucked and licked at Eddie’s fingers. ”See? There you go being such a good boy for me” Buck closed his eyes and moaned. 

Pulling his wet fingers out of Buck’s mouth, he wrapped them around his cock and started stroking it up and down. ”Eddie” Buck said breathlessly and jerked up into the hand. Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s head and started stroking him faster. ”Oh god” Buck moaned and grasped Eddie’s free hand tightly. ”I’m going to cum” he moaned and looked at Eddie. Eddie just smirked wider and increased his speed and held him a bit firmer. ”Sir, sir, fuck, Eddie!” Buck groaned as he shuddered, coming hard as his whole body did a little spasm. 

Breathing heavily, Buck leaned on Eddie on and whimpered as he continued to stroke his cock for a while more. ”Look at you, got your t-shirt all messy. Guess you’ll have to take it off and wear one of mine when you need to go” Eddie said innocently as he wiped his dirty hand on the t-shirt, spreading the cum and spit even more on the shirt before grasping the edge and pulling it off. Buck covered his nipples and cock with his hands. ”You did all of that on purpose!” Buck accused Eddie. Eddie threw the shirt to the floor before pushing Buck down on his back and pulling off his pants completely. ”Sure did, pretty boy, sure did” He grinned as he straddled Buck and started kissing him again. ”Any protests?” He asked as he bit Buck’s bottom lip. ”God, no” Buck moaned and kissed him back eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second hook up between Eddie and Kyle aka Buck

Buck’s heart was racing madly as he stared at the text from Eddie. They had agreed to meet up again and this time Eddie would be coming to his place. Buck had been careful to remove anything with his name on it as you know, Eddie thought it was Kyle after all. Biting his lip, Buck finally texted Eddie back. ”Yes, Sir” he wrote simply and locked his phone. Eddie would be here in about 15 minutes now and had texted him a last minute order so to speak. 

Walking into the bedroom, Buck took off his jumper and threw it over the back of a chair before he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs. He hadn’t put any socks on after the shower so he was now completely naked. Checking his phone, Buck smiled as Eddie had texted him again, calling him a good boy and that he would be rewarded. Taking a deep breath, he checked himself in the long mirror that was standing in the bedroom. His dick was so hard already in anticipation of seeing Eddie, feeling him and tasting him again. He was without a doubt the best dom he’d ever been with and Buck couldn’t stop thinking about him. Buck put his phone down on the dresser and loosely grabbed his dick and shuddered as he gave it a few strokes. 

Nearly jumping out of his skin as there was a knock on the door, Buck saw that Eddie had texted that he was parking a few minutes ago. ”Fuck, oh god” Buck groaned as he ran to the hall and looked through the peephole to confirm it was him and he wasn’t about to show all of himself to some vacuum seller. Giving his head a little shake, Buck grabbed the handle and opened the door just enough so Eddie could step inside. ”Hi, Sir” Buck greeted him, feeling suddenly a bit shy as he stood there stark naked and hard. 

”Look at you, you are amazing you know that Kyle? You are such a good boy, taking your orders so nicely” Eddie said and put his hands on either side of Buck’s face. He blushed a bit. ”Thank you, sir. I try” Buck replied and gave him a little smile. Eddie took off his shoes and put his personal things on the table next to the door. ”Mind showing me to the bedroom?” Eddie asked as he took Buck’s hand. Buck nodded. ”It’s right this way” Buck said and showed him the way. ”Such a beautiful view” Eddie said as he slapped Buck’s bum as they walked. ”Sir” Buck jumped and turned to look at Eddie. Eddie just raised an eyebrow at him, making Buck huff. 

”So here it is” Buck said as he led Eddie over to the bed. Eddie sat down on the bed and looked Buck up and down. ”Turn around” He ordered. ”Yes, sir” Buck mumbled as he turned around. ”Now bend over and grab your ankles” Buck whined in embarrassment but did bend over, grabbing onto his ankles. ”Just wanted to see if you’d played with yourself or not” Eddie said as he ran a finger over Buck’s asshole. ”Fuck, no Sir, I haven’t, I was good” Buck dug his fingers into his skin. ”I’m glad. You can turn back around now and get on your knees for me” Eddie said and pulled his hand back. Licking his lips, Buck eagerly turned around and dropped to his knees between Eddie’s legs. 

”Good boy, look so pretty on your knees for me” Eddie praised as he ran his fingers through Buck’s hair. Buck moaned and pushed into the hand that was petting him. ”You ready for your reward, Kyle?” Eddie asked as he slowly started opening his belt and his jeans. Buck nodded. ”Yes, Sir” he stated excited and licked his lips. Eddie smirked as he pulled his hard cock out from his jeans and boxers, stroking it slowly. Buck put his hands on Eddie’s thighs and whimpered, looking between the cock and Eddie’s face. 

Eddie gathered some precum on his finger before rubbing it over Buck’s lips. Buck quickly opened his mouth and sucked the finger in and closed his eyes as he tasted Eddie. ”Go on” Eddie said as he pulled his finger out. Moaning, Buck grabbed Eddie and started licking and sucking on the head. God, he tasted so good. He started to go down further on him before pulling off. ”Can I taste more?” Buck asked. ”Of course, it’s your reward. You can do anything you want. Well, almost” Eddie smirked and gave him a wink. Buck let out a giggle, an honest to god giggle and he felt his face blush hard as he put his head down and licked at the bottom of Eddie’s cock shaft to distract himself of the fact that this man was apparently turning him in to teenage girl who fucking giggles. It didn’t help that he heard Eddie chuckle as well. 

Nuzzling at Eddie’s pubes, Buck closed his eyes and let the scent of Eddie wash over him. Moaning, he licked at Eddie’s ballsack before gently putting it in his mouth and sucking softly. He couldn’t fit both balls in his mouth at the same time so he changed sides and sucked and licked on the left side too. Taking a breath, he licked his lips as he stroked Eddie’s cock before taking it in his mouth once more and very happily started to suck as he bobbed his head up and down. His fingers held on to Eddie’s balls and would occasionally roll them in his hand. Buck felt like he could stay down there forever. 

Moving his mouth up a bit so he was just sucking on the head of Eddie’s cock, Buck let it fall out of his mouth with a pop before grabbing it and licking at it and running his lips over it. ”Good reward was it?” Eddie asked as he stroked Buck’s hair gently. Buck nodded around Eddie’s cock. ”It taste good and smells so good and feels so good sir” Buck mumbled, pulling off just long enough to speak before immediately taking the cock back in his mouth. ”You are a natural cock sucker, Kyle. The way yours lips wrap around me and how your wet mouth feels. So good” Eddie moaned. Buck let the cock drop out of his mouth so he could smile up at Eddie. ”Ever hear of cock warming?” Eddie asked as he watched Buck bob up and down on his cock. Buck just shook his head slightly, not wanting to pull off him again. 

”Just relax, don’t suck or lick. Let it rest in your mouth” Eddie instructed. Buck looked up at him as he whined but did as he was told. ”Cock warming is when the submissive job is to keep the cock warm. Either in their mouth or in your case, ass. I think that’s something you’d like” Eddie explained. ”Imagine just sitting on your knees, head resting against my thigh as you keep my cock warm with your delicious mouth like a good boy” Eddie smirked as Buck shuddered and let out a moan. ”Yeah? Or we could be sitting on the sofa watching a show, my hard cock in your ass and you’d have to not move too much? Or when I wake up hard in the middle of the night and ease my cock in to your already stretched hole so you can keep in warm until morning?” Buck just looked up at him with wide and glazed over eyes. He looked like he’d taken all sorts of drugs. 

Eddie eased his cock out of Buck’s mouth and put a finger under Buck’s chin to tilt his head up so he could reach down and kiss him. ”Lie down on your back, head slightly off the edge. I want to fuck your mouth” He held out his hands to help Buck get up, he was a little stiff as he’d been kneeling for some time. Buck sniffled and wiped his mouth to clear any drool that might have spilled out during the time he’d been pretty much worshiping Eddie’s cock. 

Getting comfy on the bed, Buck stroked his chest as he looked at Eddie. ”Sir? I haven’t done this before so I’m sorry if I’m not very good at it” Buck said. Eddie gave him a sweet smile. ”I’m sure you’ll do amazing. Now if you want to stop, pinch me okay?” Buck bit his lip and looked uncertain. Eddie held out his hand for Buck’s and brought it to his thigh. ”Now pinch me” Eddie said. Buck pinched him lightly. ”No, you need to do it harder than that okay? Try again” Buck huffed and pinched him a bit harder. ”Hey, if you’re not going to take it seriously this ends now and I go home, understand? What do you do if you need me to stop or calm down?” Eddie asked firmly. ”Pinch you, Sir” Buck replied clearly. ”Show me” Buck pinched Eddie hard in the thigh. 

”Now just relax your throat and open wide” Eddie said as he grabbed his cock, stroked it a few times before sliding it into Buck’s awaiting mouth. Eddie put one hand on the bed to steady himself and the other underneath Buck’s neck so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. Buck moaned and closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Eddie’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth, getting further down his throat for each trust. Eddie groaned and kept a firm grip on Buck’s neck. ”Such a good boy for me, so good, going to cum down your throat, gag you” He moaned as he thrust faster and faster. 

Buck moaned gripped the bedsheets as he took deep breaths whenever he could as Eddie trusted out of his throat. Hearing Eddie gasp and feeling thrust all the way in, Buck focused on keeping calm and swallowing as best as he could. ”Fuck” Eddie said as he eased back, making drool and cum spill from Buck’s mouth. ”You good?” Eddie asked, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box that was standing on the bedside table to wipe his dick off. Buck just moaned and panted as he wiped his mouth and rolled over on the bed. ”I, fuck, that was so good, Sir” He mutters against the mattress before sitting up shakily. 

Eddie tucked himself back into his pants before sitting down on the bed and pulling Buck into his lap. ”As were you” he smiled and stroked Buck’s back with a gentle hand. ”You’re quite something, Kyle” Eddie mused and Buck tried to not flinch at the name, just cuddling into Eddie’s shoulder. ”Thank you, Sir. You’re very good as well” Buck smiled a bit. ”Can I see you again? This weekend perhaps?” Eddie asked moving his hand to stroke Buck’s cheek. Nodding, Buck leaned into the hand and closed his eyes. ”I’d like to ask something of you, please say no if I’m overstepping” Eddie said as he looked down at him. Buck opened his eyes to look at him curious. ”Can you not cum until next time?” Eddie asked and looked down at Buck’s hard cock. Whining, Buck closed his eyes again and put his head against Eddie’s shoulder, gripping his arm as he thought about it. 

”Yes Sir, I can do it for you” Buck answered after a while and looked up at him. The smile Eddie gave him, filled his body with warmth and he knew he’d have to tell him about who he really was soon cause he didn’t want this to end anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date

”Maddie! Help!” Buck shouted from the bedroom as he stared at his closet. Scratching his neck, he groaned. ”Maddie!” he screamed again and turned around to go get her when she finally walked into the bedroom. ”What is going on?” She asked frazzled and looked around the room. ”I can’t go on this date. I’ve got nothing to wear!” Buck said frustrated and fell forward on the bed. ”Can you call him and cancel? And call Bobby and tell him I quit. We should also move” he said pitifully as he pouted. A barking laugh came from Maddie before he felt the bed dip down as she sat down next to him. 

”Evan, I’m not doing any of those things. I will find you something to wear though” Maddie said as she poked him in the sides. Huffing, Buck turned his head to look at her. ”What if I mess this up? I really don’t want to mess this up” he whispered and sighed. ”I really like him, Mads” Maddie smiled and ran her fingers through Buck’s hair. ”I know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before” She said. ”As your big sister, I know that anything that happens on the date will not make you feel bad or regret anything as much if you don’t go” She said and pulled on Buck’s arm to get him to sit up. 

Biting his lip, Buck sat up and looked at her. ”Promise?” he asked and held out his pinky. Maddie grinned, rolling her eyes slightly before putting up her pinky as well. ”I pinky promise. Now show me your top three choices for tops and I’ll pick the best” she ruffled his hair and laughed as Buck pushed her down on the bed whilst groaning about stupid sister and how he’d spent minutes on his hair. 

—

”Fucking fuck, no, shit, I’m not ready, tell him I’m deadly sick and I’ve been transported to fucking Dubai for some special treatment and I can’t have any human contact” Buck rambled as there was a knock on the door. Maddie ignored him and went to get the door. Smiling widely as she opened it, she invited him inside. ”Eddie! Nice to see you again, Buck will be here in just a second” The two gave each other a little hug before pulling apart. She gestured for Eddie to wait by the door before she walked into the living room. ”Evan, get out there now!” She hissed and pushed all her might against his protesting stance and words. The sister and brother awkwardly steppe into the hallway, almost tumbling to the floor. Eddie put his hands on his hips and grinned. ”Alright?” he asked amused. ”Yeah! Fine, perfect” Buck mumbled and cleared his throat as straightened out his shirt. ”Bye Maddie” he said and gave her a push into the living room. 

”Sisters” Buck mumbled as he walked up to Eddie, properly looking him over as he did. ”You look very handsome” he said while Eddie pulled him in for a kiss. ”Likewise. Looking very dashing” Eddie complimented back. ”So where are we going?” Buck asked, smiling up at him. ”It’s a surprise” Eddie grinned back and grabbed the door handle and opened the door. ”Awww, at least give me a hint?” Buck asked and followed him out the door. ”Mmm, okay. It’s a classic cheesy stereotypical American date” Eddie shrugged and pushed the button for the elevator. ”That didn’t really help” Buck said as he wracked his brain to try and figure out where they were going. 

As they were buckling up, Eddie glanced at Buck. ”So do I want to know what was going on between you and Maddie up there?” He asked as he started the car. Buck chuckled. ”I was just being stupid. Nervous” He told him as Eddie started driving and pulled out of his parking spot. Eddie reached over and took Buck’s hand. ”I was nervous too you know” He said and squeezed his hand. Buck looked at him. ”Nervous right up until I knocked on the door, Maddie opened it and when I saw you it all went away” Buck gave him a smile. ”I told Maddie to call you and cancel. And call Bobby to let him know I quit. Later told her to tell you I was deadly sick and was in Dubai” Buck chuckled. Eddie laughed. ”Do I scare you that much?” He asked and glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. 

”No. Not you. Kind of scares me just how much I don’t want to screw this up though” Buck sighed. ”I really like you, Eddie” Eddie gave Buck’s hand a tight squeeze before bringing their hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to Buck’s knuckles. ”I really like you too, Evan” Eddie told him. Giving each other a smile, they spent the rest of the car journey to their destination in a comfortable silence, occasionally squeezing the others hand. 

”Putt putt?” Buck asked laughing as he looked at the sign they had parked in front of. ”Of course! Mini golf is a classic date. We can eat, talk, I get lots of excuses to help you out with your golf stance. It’s perfect” Eddie said smugly and got out of the car. Chuckling, Buck got out as well. ”Got to admit I would never have thought of something like this” He said and looked around. ”Come on, the kiosk is over here” Eddie said and held out his hand for Buck. Grinning, Buck took it happily. ”Just so you know I’m actually not bad at golf” He pointed out as they arrived at the kiosk. ”We’ll see, we’ll see” Eddie teased him. ”Two clubs, please” He said at the teenage looking boy behind the counter. 

”Christopher is really excited to see you again” Eddie said with a smile as they walked to the first hole with their clubs and their golf balls. ”Yeah? He liked me?” Buck asked with a grin. ”He loved you, can’t stop talking about you. Got his mum to call me earlier and he was quite upset to learn I was going to see you and he wasn’t coming along” Eddie chuckled. ”Awww, we’ll have to do this again when you have him. I don’t want him to think we’re excluding him! That I’m stealing you or something” Buck said serious and pointed at Eddie with his club. ”He doesn’t think that. Like I said, he loves you” Eddie said as he walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. 

”Now go on, you go first” Eddie told him and stepped back. ”Right, watch and learn!” Buck said confidently and walked up to the golf tee and put his ball down. Doing some over the top stretches he, lined up and swung his club. Letting out a big loud laughter, he did a victory dance as his ball went into the hole on the first try. ”I’m amazing!” He boasted and turned to look at Eddie with a huge grin. ”Your turn” he said as he almost skipped up to the hole and got his ball out. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking his swing. 

— 

They were at hole 11 and it was pretty even, just a three point difference at this point. It was Buck’s turn to go first again. ”Hey, Eddie?” He asked as he put his ball down. ”Yeah?” Eddie answered. ”Have you thought about telling the team? Like when? and how? I mean if you want to tell them that is” Buck said and took his swing and watched as his ball rolled over the fake grasslike carpet. He walked over to the ball to take another swing. ”I have. I’d like to tell them, yeah. What about you? I know you aren’t actually out” Eddie asked back. ”No” Buck said and took another swing. ”I mean no, I’m not out but it’s not like I’m gay, I’m bi. I guess I don’t feel the same need to come out? And I haven’t really hid anything on purpose. I sort of told them but they just assumed it was with women not men. I just never corrected them” Buck shrugged. 

”Especially after Abby I thought that eventually I’d end up going back to the way I was before you know? I didn’t think I’d find something like that again. Someone like you” Buck watched as Eddie finished his turn. Eddie took his hand and led them over to a bench that was nearby. ”I want to tell them but I’m also so scared. That they’ll judge me or think I’m just using you and that they’ll use my past against us and drive you away from me” Buck finished with a whisper. 

Eddie wrapped his hand around Buck and pulled him close. ”I’ll never let that happen. And from what I’ve learned about the team, they won’t do anything like that. I think they’ll see that what we have is real. Something special and wonderful” Eddie comforted him. ”You can decide when we tell them” Eddie said. ”Thanks” Buck replied and sniffled, feeling a bit emotional about it all. He looked at Eddie and gave him a kiss before resting his head against his shoulder. ”I’m not super great with secrets so I probably won’t be able to shut up for too long” Buck sighed. ”It’ll be extra difficult cause you look so damn sexy in your uniform I can barely keep my hands off you” Buck grinned and chuckled as Eddie tickled his sides. 

”We can do loads of pda off work but let’s try and keep in minimal at work yeah? Don’t want to traumatize Chimney too much” Eddie said and turned slightly so he could kiss Buck. ”Oh please, Chim thinks you’re hot, he’d probably more into than you think” Buck chuckled against Eddie’s lips. ”Hen too by the way” he added. ”Okay, that’s enough” Eddie groaned and kissed Buck. 

Closing his eyes, Buck put his arm around Eddie’s neck and moaned as he pulled him closer. He moved to straddle Eddie’s lap but Eddie grabbed his hips and pushed him back down into his seat. ”I know I said pda was okay but I don’t want to get arrested either” Eddie smirked as Buck pouted. ”Yes, Sir” Buck grumbled and poked his tongue out at him. Eddie’s posture stiffened and he took a deep breath and licked his lips. Buck frowned and sat up. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t think” Buck started. ”No, its fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to call me Sir in public but I’m not complaining” Eddie reassure Buck. 

”I guess we haven’t talked about that, are you sure it was okay? I mean it just came out?” Buck bit his lip and looked concerned still. Eddie put his hand on Buck’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. ”Im sure. I love that you feel comfortable calling me that in public. And no we haven’t discussed if this Sir thing goes beyond the bedroom but I think you would like it outside of the bedroom setting and I know I would” Eddie said. Buck blushed. ”Is it that obvious?” he asked. ”After spending time talking to you, doing things together and because I know what to look for, yes. And you calling me Sir in public without any hesitation was a pretty decent hint” Eddie smiled. 

Buck gave him a long kiss. ”We should get back to the game” he sighed as he pulled away. ”I really want to blow you right now Sir but you said no arrests so” Buck kissed him again before standing up and headed for the next hole. Eddie bit his lip as he watched Buck go. ”Oh Eddie man, you got yourself in the right kind of trouble” he chuckled before standing up and following his Buck. 

—

”Thank you for the most amazing date, Sir” Buck said as wrapped his hands around Eddie’s neck and leaned on him. ”You’re welcome, preciosa” Eddie replied and pulled him for a kiss. Buck kissed him back eagerly, pulling him close. Moaning as Eddie squeezed his ass, he shuddered. ”Please come inside” Buck begged but Eddie shook his head. ”Your sister is home and we have work in the morning” he replied and pulled off Buck. ”I can be quiet and we’ll be quick and you can stay the night” Buck suggested and looked at him hopeful. ”Or we can go to your place” Buck added. Eddie chuckled and grasped Buck’s hands in his. 

”You’re going to go upstairs without me and I’m going to go home. We’ll see each other at work in the morning” Eddie said and pushed the button for the elevator. ”And if you’re good and go without anymore protesting, I’ll call you later to tell you how good you are while you’re jerking yourself off for me. Deal?” Eddie smirked as Buck quickly nodded. ”Deal, Sir” he grinned but it faltered as the elevator arrived and its doors opened. ”Promise you’ll call?” Buck asked as he stepped into the elevator slowly. ”I promise, Buck” Eddie said as Buck pushed the button for his floor. Buck smiled and gave him a wave as the doors close. 

Closing his eyes, Buck rested his head against the wall of the elevator as he rode it up. Smiling as he stepped off he got his keys out and unlocked the front door. Grinning as he heard Maddie getting up and running over he looked up at her. ”So! How did it go?!” She asked. ”I think I’m in love” Buck said softly and just kept smiling as Maddie squealed excited and came over and hugged him tight. Hugging her back, Buck felt nothing but happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and given me kudos on this story. It's been a true joy writing it! Please let me know what you think. Do you guys want more? Perhaps a sequel? You can also find me on tumblr @evan-buckley-diaz. I take prompts over there :D Thanks again <3


End file.
